rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Team MANA
Team MANA is a Beacon Academy team led by Margarethe Lorelei. Their team is well known for their strong unity and rigid teamwork, in contrast to their rival team. Team MANA A team whose members rely on Dust most of the time. Composed of the green-haired singer, Margarethe Lorelei, the gigantic brawler, Alexander Pella, the mute former child soldier, Natalia Aurelius, and the desert hunter, Alizarin Zarruq. They're quite liked in a few circles in Beacon. Members *Margarethe Lorelei: The face and leader of the team, who doesn't tolerate incompetence. *Alexander Pella: The bruiser of the team. Though he plays up his dumb muscle act, he's actually quite perceptive. *Natalia Aurelius: The sniper of the team. So far, she hides her status as a spy pretty well. *Alizarin Zarruq: The Dust Mage of the team. His hunting skills are very effective against the Grimm. Establishment Ozpin named the team MANA. It's doubtful if it's coincidence, since not counting one, all members of the team have knowledge in using Dust spells. Teamwork Their teamwork surpasses that of Team MAID. Margarethe coordinates the team with her basic leadership skills, but due to her lack of talent for leading, she often plans alongside Alexander, whose knowledgeable in some combat tactics, but terrible in coordination. While the cousins plan, the other two bring support fire, with Natalia sniping from a fair distance away while Alizarin points out where a possible Grimm is, while also performing Dust Spells. Teamwork Style Margarethe usually keeps her distance not too far nor too close, since she provides secondary damage when attacking. Alexander usually handles close range combat, being able to take down a pack of Beowolves with Margarethe's assistance. Natalia, meanwhile aims for Grimm vital spots or aerial Grimm like the Nevermore, forcing it to land or retreat with her usage of explosive rounds. Ali's role is usually to knock back bigger Grimms like the Ursa or Boarbatusks. That, or either operate from the same distance as Natalia and take their enemy down with Dust Spells. Duty in Beacon Ironically on Natalia's part, they are tasked to investigate the white-haired girl's activities. Due to this, Natalia often gives false leads to her team. Outside of their school life, they often hang out with friends from other teams or try to befriend Team MAID, specifically Maki, who for some reason hates Margarethe's guts. Trivia *Maki despising Margarethe is a reference to their original story, where they're considered as sworn enemies after Maki conquers half of the world. Margarethe, who's a sorceress serving under the last empire, is the only one preventing Maki from succeeding. *Like Maki, each member of the team represents an aspect of the original, non-RWBY version of Margarethe. Alexander represents her future role as the last 'wall' who will stand in Maki's way, Natalia represents her love for her father and her cunning nature, and Alizarin represents her carefree nature and unnatural talent in magic despite her lack of training in her early age. Category:Fan Team Category:Team MANA